The interceptor's Failed Trial
by OrginizationXIII no. 15 Xindo
Summary: This is the story How Riku tried to intercept Roxas in the world that never was. Great details, leave comments. Its a real good piece of work, check it out.


**AD: Sup everyone. I thought I've been reading fan fiction. Net for a while, so I decided, why not become a contributor? Hope you enjoy, a lot of description, then action. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Guys, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. There's a lot more people doing this, so don't sue me, sue the other guys.**

**Roxas walked down the large energy road down to the Brink of Despair. When he got to the bottom, he looked left. There was nothing but a small treasure chest. To his right was a Moogle. It seemed to be shaking it's head in disapproval. Roxas was sure he was going paranoid. Was that possible? **_**I'm a Nobody,**___**Roxas thought. He can't go insane, as far as he was concerned.**

**He walked down the road. The World that Never Was is incredibly gloomy, if you ask Roxas. Though it didn't matter to him anymore. He wasn't spending another day with the Organization.**

**The Organization…. They'd send after Roxas. He knew it. It didn't frighten him. He wasn't afraid of Xigbar. He wasn't afraid of Larxene, Zexion, not even their boss, Xemnas. The only one he was afraid of facing is Axel. One of the only two people that Roxas connected with. The other one was Xion, but she was a lie. She wasn't even real. But then again, are any of us real? That's what Roxas wanted to find out. That's the main reason he's leaving this god forsaken world.**

**Roxas looks to all the building in the dim-lighted streets. The houses, stores, all the building were empty. As far as Roxas' knowledge went, they'll never be filled.**

_**Tip Tip…… boooomm……**_

**A thin coat of water glazed the streets. They caught the lighting of the street lamps and signs, making beautiful shades of all different kinds of colors. It rained often in the World that Never Was…… **_**……I sense a familiar presence…… I've felt this presence in my dreams before……**_

**Roxas looked up atop Memories Skyscraper, and he caught a glimpse of someone warring an Organization XIII coat. The rain was making it hard to decipher the figure. Was it Xemnas? Siax? Xaldin? No…… The figure was smaller then anyone Roxas knew in the Organization … **_**From my dreams? Could it be……**_

**He quickly drew his key blade, Oblivion, and cut through a Shadow that had tried to sneak upon him. He whipped his head back at the figure, and the hood was taken off. He could see his complexion now. He had grey hair streaked down like a helmet over his head. But… That's all he could make out, and… No, he had a blind fold on. It was thick cloth, probably couldn't see a thing through it. Why does he need a blindfold?**

**Before he had a chance to notice, was surrounded by Shadows and Neoshadows. The heartless. He should have been more careful. It was typical of the Organization to send an assassin accompanied by heartless instead of getting their hand bloody. He wasn't afraid of some random assassin. But, here was something about him… **

**A Neoshadow did a suicide charge toward Roxas. He beckoned for his second key blade, Oathkeeper, to come to his hand. He sliced through the body, releasing it's hearts from the hell of a prison. **_**Damn… Every Heartless I kill, it just helps the Organization. I have to succeed in my mission before they open Kingdom Hearts. But he didn't have a choice. He ran into the crowd, slashing about, doing a cartwheel and a spin every now and then to add to the combo. He jumped up and threw Oathkeeper down, it spirals and swerves, cutting through dozens of Shadows. It appears back in his hand when he whims, then he lands on his feet with an incredible performance. But more and more kept coming. He had to go for the so- called assassin.**_

_**He jumped towards the stairs of the skyscraper, jumping once more to get to the small beam sticking out of a sign. He grabbed hold, did a spin, and bolted up the skyscraper. He cut through any Neoshadow that tried to cross his path. He noticed the enemy was unarmed. He threw Oblivion straight at him. The assassin jumped down, catching the key blade. On the way down, Roxas finally caught a look at his face. Riku? How can it possibly be Riku? What does Sora's best friend want with Roxas?**_

_**Riku slapped Roxas down with the bottom of the key blade, and they both went down. They started brawling while falling. Once they just about hit the ground, they sprang off one another. Riku shifted his hand towards the Heartless, causing them to disappear. They ran towards each other, flailing the key blades. Sparks flew, clanging of the weapons colliding was enough to make Roxas' ear hurt. Riku ried using a dark Firagra, but Roxas deflected and shot it back with Reflega. Surprised, Riku didn't have enough time to react, which meant it sent him barreling backwards., dropping Oblivion momentarily. Riku reached for the key blade, but his joint in his arm twisted the wrong way. Pain shot through his arm to his chest, and he wasn't able to reach it until it was under the foot of Roxas. **_

"_**Why do you have the Key Blade?" Riku demanded angrily. Roxas thought for a moment. "Shut up." Roxas brought Oathkeeper down, and it collided with Riku, and he disappeared. But Roxas wasn't so sure he was gone for good. But he had to get going. The Organization will realize he's gone soon.**_

_**Roxas walked down the lonely street, A man with spiky, fire red hair was leaning against a building wall. He just kept walking. **_

"_**So this is it." He said. "You're just going to turn your back on the Organization, just like that. Won't even say goodbye to your friend Axel." Roxas considered his best friends' words. "I need to know. Why did the Key Blade choose me." Roxas said. "And I won't learn a thing if I stick around gathering hearts." He kept walking, not a single emotion on his face. Roxas wasn't even sure if he felt any emotion at that point. "You'll die! One way or another, it happens to everyone who crosses the organization and betrays them. Look what happen to…" "Xion?" Roxas interrupted. "Xion was a fool. Besides, she's not real, remember?…" Roxas put on his hood,, covering his face from exposure. " No one will miss me." **_

_**He walked off, not wanting to further his conversation with his former friend. "That's not true!" Axel shouted. He knew he couldn't get Roxas' attention now. So, he whispered, hoping Roxas could hear him as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'll miss you." He said. Axel knew he couldn't stay there for long. The Organization Will be looking for him and Roxas. They'll ask questions. So, he walked in the separate way, heading back to the castle. Roxas didn't feel sad or angry. He knew this was something he had to do. In his perspective, this had to be done. Axel, Riku, Xemnas, or Siax could tell him otherwise. So, he set off on his own, unknowing of what lie ahead on his own, with no friends to support him anymore except the bittersweet memories of Axel and Xion.**_


End file.
